1. Field
This disclosure relates to a dish washer for washing dishes and a controlling method of a dish washer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dish washer is a home appliance that washes food residue from the surfaces of dishes by spraying wash liquid at high pressure through spray nozzles.
A dish washer includes a tub forming a wash compartment, a sump provided at the bottom of the tub for storing wash liquid, and other components. Wash liquid flows to spray nozzles and arms connected to the sump, by means of a pumping action of a wash pump installed in the sump, and the wash liquid that flows to the spray nozzles/arms is sprayed at high pressure through spray holes defined in the ends of the spray nozzles/arms.
A dishwashing course includes a wash cycle in which impurities such as food deposits on dishes are washed away, a rinse cycle in which dishes are rinsed following the wash cycle, and a drying cycle in which moisture on the surfaces of dishes is removed following the rinse cycle.